


How I Met Your Brother

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Professor Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Student Meg, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Meg was never a fan of Philosophy, but when professor Novak became their teacher, she changed her mind. They started playing a game consisting of stolen touches and casual hook ups, but they didn’t stop on that. What’s going to happen when Meg meets Cas’ twin, Jimmy?





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Inspired by [Baby Blue Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdqaIv-n4sg/) by Lana del Rey and [Cherry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfXZTNhfV8M/) by Lana del Rey.
> 
> This is officially the last square of SPN Poly Bingo, guys, BUT this one turned into my very first poly series! (I couldn’t let this idea go, ha ha.) Get ready for at least 5 chapters ;) 
> 
> I want to thank Christy for hosting @spnpolybingo, ‘cause I’ve had the most fun in ages while filling all the squares, you’re the best <3 And I hope you guys enjoyed this ride, ‘cause, I know that I’ll surely sign up if it happens next year :) 
> 
> Oh, it’ll probably be posted weekly or twice a week, ‘cause I’ve got most of it written! Let me know what you think about this one, I’m so excited to show you what I’ve come up with!

Meg was never the type of person to enjoy going to all lectures and acing all classes. She adapted a much more ideal way of getting through college, and that usually meant half-assing everything that didn’t matter and only paying attention to those classes that would actually be useful for her.

And, while philosophy was rather in the first category, she stuck around anyway, and the only reason for that was professor Novak.

The day he had walked into class and introduced himself as the new professor, dreamy sighs could be heard from the majority of students, but not from Meg. She had only rolled her eyes without paying attention to the introduction and gone about her business, still deep in the conversation with her best friend, Ruby.

She had stopped when someone had cleared their throat right above her.

As she had raised her head, her gaze had met the professor’s, and she had been gone for. Even more so when she had heard the voice that belonged to that dark haired greek god with eyes that had made her think of the ocean. The professor had been a few good years older than her, but that had done nothing to cease her interest in him.

“Am I boring you, miss?” he had raised his eyebrows and Meg had taken a deep breath, clearing her throat afterward.

She had shaken her head, her hair bouncing around a bit. “No, sir. I’m sorry.” The expression on her face probably hadn’t indicated that she had been sorry in the slightest, though, but he hadn’t said anything about that.

Interesting.

“You better be…” Professor Novak had cut off and she had supplied immediately.

“Meg. Meg Masters.” She had held his gaze uncomfortably long, knowing there had been no way he would forget her anytime soon.

And she had been right, like always.

* * *

It had became a game of cat and mouse somewhere along the way.

Meg made sure to act as unaffected and smug as possible, getting touchy-feely and a bit too intimate whenever she had the occasion. She would stay after the lecture was over and bat her eyelashes a bit while she would converse about the topics covered in the lectures (yes, philosophy turned out to be an interesting subject, if a good motivation was there), always steering the conversation onto more personal topics at the end.

Professor Novak didn’t seem to react to that at all at the beginning, but he never said no to spending more time with her, sometimes even drawing their little meetings out for longer than she had previously intended. He was interested, that could be the only reason, and she knew she would break him, sooner or later.

What she didn’t expect was for her to break first.

At one point, the tables turned, and as much as she hated to admit it to anyone, god forbid herself, he was the one who had her on the string. Personal space was long forgotten as they talked, the scent of his cologne drifting into her nose with every breath she took, his hand brushing against her body more often than not.

The worst was the fact that Meg barely minded how much power over her he grew to have. So much power, in fact, that anytime she could get some time alone, she would usually get off to the fantasies of him, and damn if that wasn’t fun.

None of them moved any further, though, and, surprisingly, Meg didn’t complain. Even when Ruby kept poking her to do something more, saying she was tired of them eyefucking during the lectures, Meg would only smirk and leave it at that.

Why rush since she had no idea if the reality would be better than her fantasies? Looks were one thing, but actual hook up was a whole other story, and she didn’t want to get disappointed anytime soon. Her imagination was enough, thanks very much.

She changed her mind one day when she went out with Ruby, going from club to club, dancing all night long, until she was too tired to even move a limb. Right when Meg was going to gather her things and pull Ruby off some giant she was making out in the corner with so they could get back to their dorm, her gaze caught with no one else than her professor’s. The smirk on his face told her everything she wanted to know, and her plans changed in a blink of an eye.

He looked even more delicious than usually, swapping his usual white dress shirt for a navy blue button up, his ever present black jeans hugging his legs just right. His hair was a total mess and she had to admit that made him look even better, if that was possible.

Meg made her way back to the dance floor, closing her eyes to feel the music a little better, her heart picking up its pace as she waited, swaying her body to the rhythm. She could feel the harsh beat, making the whole club vibrate, drowning out anything but the sound of the blood pumping in her ears as she danced.

Meg didn’t have to wait long, letting her eyes flutter open when someone took her hand, the gentleness of professor’s Novak hold surprising her, but there was nothing usual about anything in between the two of them, after all. He moved to stay behind her, resting his hands on her hips as he began dancing with her.

Not that swaying and grinding against each other could exactly be called dancing, but Meg had more important things on her mind than paying attention to such a trivial detail. She relaxed a bit, guiding professor Novak’s moves with hers, his hot breath making the hairs on her neck stand.

Meg rolled her eyes when Ruby caught her gaze from across the room, a devilish grin on her face when she saw who Meg was with. They communicated without words, just like always, and Ruby dragged the giant she had been all over earlier somewhere with her, disappearing from Meg’s sight. They knew where to meet later, after it would be over.

Well, Meg was definitely lucky, no doubt about that, so Ruby’s reaction was totally understandable. She had to decide, though, whether she wanted to push her luck a bit or keep the game going at the same pace as earlier.

“What now, Meg?” professor Novak whispered into her ear, and she shivered at the edge in his voice, her decision being made with no effort at all.

She turned around in a flash, wrapping her hands around his neck, her body pressed tightly against his. “What’s your idea, professor?” she raised her eyebrows, catching his gaze as she licked her lips.

“First, let’s lose the formalities,” he suggested and a smirk appeared on her face. “You can call me Cas, if you want.”

“Yeah, you got this.” Meg moved even closer, their noses almost touching. She was done waiting and, apparently, so was Cas.

He crashed his lips into hers, taking her breath away, and she responded with the same enthusiasm, weaving her fingers through the hairs on the back of his neck. Cas sneaked his arms around her waist, trailing his fingers down her back as she slid her tongue inside his mouth, eagerly exploring.

Nothing mattered other than Cas, the warmth of his mouth, the softness of his lips, and the tight grip he had on Meg’s waist, like he never wanted to let go of her, and she was definitely fine with that. Maybe even more fine than she should be, actually.

Before Meg knew what was going on, they pulled away from each other, starting to make their way out of the crowd, their fingers entwined in a tight hold. She let him lead her, letting out a chuckle when he entered the first bathroom they had stumbled upon, locking the door behind them.

Meg pushed him against the door, her palms flat against his chest as she pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues dancing, learning what felt right and what didn’t. His muscles rippled under her touch and she barely suppressed a moan at that alone. Not only did he look like a model, but he was well-built everywhere, it seemed. She was more lucky than she had thought she had been.

She could still hear the music coming from the other room making the floor under them vibrate, steady and hard, much like the beat of her heart. Cas’ cologne was like her personal aphrodisiac, setting her senses on high alert, and she moaned into his mouth without shame, not giving a single fuck if anyone would hear her or not.

He didn’t seem to care either, his hands going straight for her ass, and hell if she minded. Cas moved forward and picked her up, so she didn’t think twice about wrapping her legs around his waist, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he walked them to the wall.

He let her go when her back hit the wall and she threw her head back, getting her hair out of the way. After dropping to his knees in front of her, Cas raised his head up to look at her. “You okay with this?” he asked and she shook her head in disbelief, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

“Why, do you want to back out?” Meg teased as she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down only to her thighs, not wanting to waste time to do anything else than that.

Cas smiled at her question, tugging her panties down in one swift move, the way his fingers lingered on her skin making her breath hitch in her throat. “Let’s get this show on the road then.”

He threw her leg over his shoulder and began peppering kisses on her thighs, digging his fingers into her ass as he made his way up. Even though they weren’t exactly in the most comfortable location possible, Cas still didn’t rush, getting her so worked up with barely-there touches that she was soaking wet by the time his tongue finally hit her clit.

He went still for a moment and she tried to buck on his tongue, but his hold was too strong, and there was no way she would be able to move even by an inch. “If you think I’m gonna beg for anything, then you’ve lost your fucking mind,” Meg tried to growl, but it came out as a whisper, and a low chuckle ripped from Cas’ throat, his mouth vibrating against her skin.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Cas gave her a wink, getting back to work right when she opened her mouth to scold him for waiting so long, and the words she had meant to say turned into a long whimper.

He had no mercy, burying his face in between her legs as he traced random patterns with his tongue, flicking just the tip over her clit once in awhile. He was damn talented, playing her like a fine instrument, learning quickly what he needed to do and how he should do it in order to have her trembling above him.

Fantasies had nothing on reality, there was no doubt about that.

She was already feeling her release creeping closer, her chest heaving in time with her breaths. It was too much to process, every stroke of his tongue pressing just right against her pussy, a litany of curses spilling from her lips. She didn’t even try to hold herself back and, if she were to judge by Cas’ gaze, he seemed to fucking love that she was loud.

Meg vaguely registered that someone was banging on the bathroom door, but they couldn’t care less, and she didn’t even spare a glance that way. She was too wrapped up in Cas, mesmerized by the way his gaze alone made her burn from the inside. If anyone else would be looking at her like that, like they wanted to devour her, claim her, own her, she would be running fast, but not in Cas’ case.

He alternated between going fast and slow, letting his tongue slip inside her, and she couldn’t stop shaking, then, so close to the edge that she could almost taste it. It was simmering right under her skin, begging to be brought out, and who would Cas be to deny her that for much longer?

He began fucking her fast, loud squelching sounds accompanying every thrust of his tongue, and it didn’t take long before Meg fell apart, shaking and trembling with such intensity she had to close her eyes to ground herself somehow. Cas coaxed her through her orgasm, lapping up her release with kitten licks as her walls kept clenching around his tongue.

She opened her eyes eventually and Cas eased her to the ground, standing up after she got her wobbly legs under control. Meg’s gaze drifted to the bulge in Cas’ jeans and she tugged her jeans all the way down, cursing under her breath when they caught on the back zipper of her sandals.

“Need some help?” Cas offered, making a quick work of his jeans, pushing them down to his knees along with his boxers.

“You wish,” she responded with a smirk, throwing the jeans onto a sink nearby, figuring it would be cleaner than the floor.

It was all a whirlwind after they gravitated back toward each other, and Meg got backed up into the wall again as they kissed, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist, smirking when Cas caught her without trouble once more.

He managed to produce a condom from somewhere and Meg didn’t shy away from rolling it onto his length, eager to feel him inside her. She broke away when Cas lined his cock up at her pussy, starting to push inside her nice and steady, the desire sizzling inside her, threatening to go off at any given time. Meg could only hold on tight when he began working his cock in and out of her, her back slamming against the wall again and again, and she didn’t even pretend to be worried about the bruises she would have.

Definitely worth it.

“Holy fuck,” Meg let out, the sound breathy and so unlike her that it took a moment for her to realize she had been the one who had let it slip out.

Cas didn’t say anything, though, only rested his forehead against hers, pounding into her like his life depended on it. One of his hands rested right above her clit and he began circling the sensitive nub with the pads of his fingers, adding to the already overwhelming sensations.

She looked back at him eventually, not sure why she felt so self-conscious about getting a bit soft with him. It would probably be a one time thing anyway, so it didn’t matter in the long run.

Time seemed to stop when their gazes met and Meg wasn’t sure why, but that’s just how it felt, and she was never the type to go all cliche, so that had to be something. Meg didn’t know what it was, but there was something awfully intimate about the way he looked at her, and it wasn’t more than just a casual fuck, so it didn’t really make sense.

But again, a hook up between a student and a teacher didn’t make a lot of sense either.

It made her feel vulnerable, almost, adding yet another level of fucked up to whatever it was between the two of them, but she didn’t dwell on it for too long.

Meg snapped out of her thoughts quickly, wrapping her hands around Cas’ neck, urging him on by meeting his thrusts halfway, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the bathroom. Cas pulled her in for a kiss, swallowing a moan that was about to make its way out of her throat, picking up his pace more and more with every move.

A few more thrusts, coupled with the sounds Cas started letting out, made her even more hot and bothered, and she fell over the edge, a scream ripping from her throat as she came. Meg clung to Cas as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her, her toes curling as her orgasm completely took over, too intense for her to handle. It had never felt that good, and she never complained about having bad sex, so that was definitely in favor of the quality of their time together.

Cas followed soon after, his head falling to rest on right next to her neck, his hot breath fanning over her shoulder as his cock throbbed inside her. His hips stuttered, sharp and fast thrusts faltering down to nothing, and Meg sighed when she felt his lips on her neck, mapping her skin, somehow making her head swim even more.

It took a bit before they were both ready to move, not saying a word as they got themselves decent back again, but the silence didn’t ring awkward, surprisingly. If anything, it felt normal, natural almost.

They didn’t split up when they got out of the bathroom, though, but went back to the dance floor, and Meg had to admit even dancing felt great, especially knowing what this man could do behind the closed doors. She had no idea how long they were just dancing, but when she finally decided to go to her dorm, the club was mostly cleared out, and she and Cas were one of the last people left.

“I had fun, Clarence.” Meg gave Cas a wink and he let out a laugh as they headed toward the exit together.

“Clarence?” Cas raised his eyebrows, but waved her off when she opened her mouth to say something. “Nevermind. Do you have someone to go back home with?”

Meg looked around, quite surprised that he cared about her safety. He didn’t owe her anything after all. “I was with Ruby,” she said, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Ruby making her way toward the two of them. “I can see her, so the answer’s yes.”

Cas moved to stand in front of her in a flash and pulled Meg in for a kiss that left her breathless, even more so than everything else they had been doing earlier. “See you in class, Meg,” he said after pulling away and she couldn’t hide a smile, staying in place when he turned around and began walking away.

Meg was lost in her thoughts for a brief moment, shaking them off right when Ruby came into her field of vision.

“Fucking finally!” she exclaimed and Meg shook her head, a chuckle escaping her mouth.

“Oh, shut up. It was a casual fuck, nothing else.” Meg shrugged, starting to walk with Ruby toward their dorm. She took the cigarette from Ruby when Ruby took a pack out of her purse.

Ruby raised her eyebrows, lighting Meg’s cigarette up. “You sure about that? That kiss was some romantic movie shit.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Meg retorted after taking a drag, but deep down, she wasn’t sure what to think about it at all. “Better tell me about that guy you disappeared with. Was he good? ‘Cause I doubt you went out to talk.”

“Good doesn’t begin to cover it.” Ruby grinned as she took a cigarette of her own and began starting to list all proof for that statement.

Meg tried to listen to her friend, but her mind ended up drifting off to Cas, even though smoking usually took her mind off everything that worried or troubled her in any way. What was she supposed to expect? What was the next step? She had absolutely no idea.


	2. Want

The following week went on without being much different than the previous ones. Meg continued going to the lectures and Cas kept treating her normally, chatting with her like nothing changed. Even their after-lecture talks kept happening, but one thing was definitely not the same.

His gaze would linger on her for a moment too long than necessary, be it during lectures or when they accidentally walked by each other on the corridors. It was suffocating, almost, because the heat in the way Cas looked at her undoubtedly made her mind go back to the night at the club.

And whenever that happened, it was all coming back to the surface again. She could remember the softness of his lips on hers, the way his fingers had dug into her hips as he had fucked into her over and over again, and she would skim her hands over her sides absentmindedly as the memories flooded her mind, even though the bruises had long faded away.

Meg didn’t know what he was implying by acting like that and, more importantly, she wasn’t certain what she wanted anymore. She found herself thinking about Cas too often than she would like; she couldn’t get him out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

“You with me?” Ruby snapped her fingers in front of Meg’s face, effectively turning Meg’s attention back to the conversation they had been having before Meg’s mind drifted away to Cas.

Meg gave her a nod, flicking off the ash from her cigarette onto the grass. “Yeah, keep going.”

They were standing behind a rusty and old building at the end of the campus, trying to catch a break from a long day. Smoking was forbidden on the campus, but no one had ever caught them smoking in that place, so they hadn’t even bothered to be careful about that anymore.

“So you can get back to dreaming about professor Novak again without me bitching for you to listen?” Ruby raised her eyebrows, blowing out the smoke, and Meg barely held herself back from denying that had been the case. There was no use, though, Ruby knew her better than anyone else.

“He’s pissing me off.” Meg admitted, taking another drag of her cigarette. She let the smoke sit in her mouth for a while, trying to come up with an explanation as to why exactly Cas was irritating her so much.

“Why?” Ruby insisted, leaning against the wall.

Meg let the smoke out, shaking her head. “I have no clue what he wants or if he wants anything, for that matter. If he does, great, but if he doesn’t, I’d rather not waste my time on him.”

Ruby bent over, stubbing her cigarette out on the pavement. “Ask what the hell is he up to, that should give you a pretty clear idea.”

“Yeah, sure. I even have a question ready. Excuse me, professor, but do you want to fuck again? Or maybe you don’t? Just wanted to know.” She rolled her eyes, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m not doing that. That could get me into trouble if he decides he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

Ruby sighed and Meg too another drag of her cigarette, then let it fall to the pavement. She stubbed it with her heel and turned her attention to Ruby.

“You’re right, he could stir some shit. But, still, do you want to keep wondering and going through all the what ifs like a pathetic teenage girl?” Ruby asked when she knew she had Meg’s attention. “Look, I couldn’t care less what that dick wants, but I don’t want you to walk around like a zombie while you’re trying to figure it out. The sooner you find out, the better.”

They began walking away from their smoking spot, the strong wind blowing right in their faces. “I’m not a pathetic teenage girl, shut up.” Meg scoffed, but she wasn’t convinced that she didn’t want more from Cas. That whole thing was messing with her head. “I don’t give a fuck if that was supposed to be a one time thing or not, but what he’s doing is driving me crazy.” She added, groaning at the rumble of the thunder cutting through the silence.

“Do whatever you want, I’m not going to force you to talk to him, but stop moping around.” Ruby zipped up her jacket, squinting as the first drops of rain began falling down from the sky. “Or tell him what you want and go from there.”

Meg chuckled dryly. “That’s the problem. I have no idea what I want.”

***  
  
The tension kept building, clawing at her skin, until one day Meg couldn’t stand it anymore and walked straight to Cas’ class after her last lecture, shutting the door behind her with a little more force than necessary.

She felt both relieved and mad when she saw him organizing papers on the desk, and she cleared her throat loudly, surprised that he hadn’t heard her coming in. Or maybe he had heard, but was pretending that he hadn’t?

Cas turned around in a blink of an eye, a smirk appearing on his face when his gaze fell over her.

“What’s your problem?” Meg crossed her arms in front of herself, her head held high.

“What do you mean, Meg?” Cas seemed confused by her question and that pissed her off even more.

She let out a dry chuckle, shaking her head. “I don’t know, you tell me. Do I have something on my face every day of the week, since you can’t stop looking at me?”

“I like looking at you.” Cas admitted, rolling up his sleeves in the meantime. “You’re beautiful, is it so hard to believe that I would have trouble tearing my gaze away from you?”

Meg was stunned by his response, but only for a moment, and regained her composure quickly. “And that’s it? That’s why you look at me like that?”

“Like what?” he challenged, starting to walk toward her slowly.

“Like you want me,” she responded without a second thought, feeling her heart pick up its pace when Cas took her in, stopping mere inches from her.

Meg could feel that stupid cologne tickling her nose.

Cas locked his gaze with hers and that look was in his eyes again, so intense that she froze in place. “Maybe I do.” He smirked, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Is that so?” Meg raised her eyebrows, not shying away from Cas’ touch when his hand came up to rest under her chin. “Then, by all means, Clarence, do something about it, or you’re going to miss your chance.”

There was no response, only the familiar press of Cas’ lips against hers before she could do anything, and she threw her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer, digging her manicured nails into the skin at the nape of his neck. They could get in serious trouble if anyone saw them, but that wasn’t one of their prior concerns at that moment.

Cas’ hands began roaming over Meg’s body instantly, dipping under the hem of her jeans, then sliding under the see-through shirt she had on. She smirked against his mouth, pressing herself completely against him, finally realizing that maybe one time thing hadn’t exactly been what she wanted.

Maybe she wanted something else, and she was about to find out what that something else was.


	3. Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Already the third chapter, more to go! I really really hope you’re going to like how Jimmy’s introduced ;)

From the day Meg had rushed into Cas’ class and they had ended up making out for god knew how long, they stopped being sneaky. There was no day during which they wouldn’t at least text each other, talk briefly face to face, or talk on the phone, whichever was more convenient at the time. They fucked whenever they had the chance, but managed to keep it out of college, sticking to Cas’ apartment or Meg’s dorm.

Both those places weren’t far from the college, so there were no issues at all, but it turned into a bit more than just sex at one point or another, and Meg hadn’t seen it coming.

She stayed over one time at Cas’, too exhausted to force herself to get back to her dorm, and fell asleep, waking up to a breakfast and coffee - dark and bitter, exactly the way she liked it. The conversation in the morning wasn’t the most smooth one, but it was far from awkward, too, and Meg found herself enjoying spending time with Cas doing something else than just sleeping together.

That changed everything, and Meg began staying over more often than not. After all, who would say no to spending more time with a person who could not only make her forget about the outside world, but was also smart and knew how to make her smile? That was a total win-win situation, in all the aspects.

Cas didn’t have the chance to stay over at her place, mainly because living with a roommate kind of took bringing in people over out of the equation. Meg had managed to keep her and Cas’ hook ups quiet, knowing that Ruby had never brought anyone over, not that Meg had known of. Besides, Meg wasn’t sure if she was ready to have Ruby bombard Cas with questions about everything and anything. That could definitely wait.

Meg and Cas were still careful if it came to doing anything at the college, but one day that changed as well.

It was the beginning of a winter break, right before Christmas, and Meg found herself in Cas’ lecture hall, just hanging out and drinking whiskey he had stashed somewhere in his desk. None of them bothered with glasses, choosing to drink straight from the bottle that they were passing back and forth, getting more bold and flirty, even though that wasn’t the best place for that.

A few more swigs and Cas pulled Meg from the chair nearby and onto his lap, pulling her sheer blouse over her head without as much as a second thought. Her heels clicked against the floor as she spread her legs a bit wider, to maintain balance. Then, Meg ripped Cas’ shirt with one move, the buttons clattering to the wooden floor around them.

Her bra was next to go, landing somewhere behind her as Cas tossed it unceremoniously, groaning when she began grinding against his hips. Meg didn’t wait either, unbuckling Cas’ belt with ease, and she let out a surprised squeal when Cas got up, holding her with one hand. She took the hint immediately, tugging his pants and boxers a bit down his thighs, and he sat on the chair again after they were partly out of the way, pulling her in for a kiss.

Cas slid his hand under Meg’s pleated mini skirt, keeping one at the small of her back, then pulled her panties to the side. Meg pushed her tongue inside his mouth as he let her, taking charge while she still could. She licked and sucked, moaning at the sharp taste of whiskey overwhelming her senses, running her fingers over Cas’ bare chest.

Cas chose that moment to push one finger inside of her, and she gasped at the feeling, throwing her head back as she broke her lips away from his. He began moving it back and forth slowly - an easy task since she was wet already - and she stayed still, simply taking what he had to give her.

It was a lot more intense than usually, be it because Cas learned exactly how to tease her or maybe because of the alcohol flowing through their veins, making all the inhibitions go to hell. Meg had no idea, honestly, but it didn’t matter, since she had everything she ever wanted anyway.

Cas moved his finger at an agonizingly slow pace, but Meg didn’t dare complain, forcing herself to relax and experience every shiver that ran through her body and every jolt of pleasure she felt, letting out little gasps and moans as all the sensations washed over her. He let out a chuckle, probably at how well she was controlling herself (usually Meg wasn’t that chill about getting teased, she had to admit) and added another finger to the mix, picking up the pace he was moving them at.

They shared quick and soft kisses, simply existing in the moment, and that seemed even more romantic and intimate than anything else they had experience throughout that time. The desire was buzzing in Meg’s body, a bit too much to think clearly, but not enough to go completely crazy, and she was torn between letting Cas tease her more and putting an end to the delicious torture.

He made the decision for her, scissoring his fingers inside her and brushing them against that spot that had her breath hitching in her throat. Meg tightly gripped the edge of the desk standing behind them and began rolling her hips a bit, not able to hold back anymore. Cas noticed her eagerness and buried his fingers inside her yet again, thrusting them in and out so fast that she grit her teeth together, feeling the edge approaching.

The hand on the small of her back was gone, and before she knew what was going on, Cas was working on her with both hands, one rubbing her clit and the other filling her up over and over again. Meg let all the filthy moans pour out of her mouth, her gaze locking with Cas’.

The intensity of his stare had her squirming, but she didn’t look away. “Come on, Clarence.” Meg stuttered, letting out a whine when Cas leaned forward and began planting kisses on her neck. “Fuck, Cas. Make me come, come on.”

Cas only grinned and continued his assault on her skin, but he seemed to listen to her wish, twisting his fingers inside her, keeping on circling her clit faster and faster. Release hit Meg like a force of nature, her body tensing as the pleasure rolled through her in steady waves, Cas’ name the only sound she was capable of repeating over and over again like a prayer.

Before she had the chance to come down from her high, Cas ripped her panties like they were made not from lace, but damn paper, and tossed them to the side without a care in the world. Then, he lined himself up at her pussy, pushing inside with one tilt of his hips. A breath got knocked out of Meg’s lungs from how abrupt that one thrust was, and she inhaled slowly, moving her hands from the desk onto Cas’ shoulders, trying to steady herself a bit better.

Cas seemed to be giving her a moment to adjust, and while it wasn’t unusual, the look on his face was. Meg couldn’t help but be intrigued at what was going on in that mind of his. Then, his hands moved to the small of her back again, and Meg looked at him with confusion, still under the spell of her orgasm.

“I’ve been doing all the work lately, maybe you move a bit for a change?” Cas teased and she rolled her eyes at him, even though the corners of her lips had already twitched into a smile.

“Meaning?” Meg raised her eyebrows, leaning into Cas’ touch as he kept tracing random patterns on her skin with his fingers.

Cas chuckled at that. “How about you ride me? I don’t think we’ve tried that yet.”

Meg let out a laugh at that, realizing he was right. “Fair enough, Clarence. We can’t have that happening, can we?” He nodded at her question. “Are you keeping a record of what we’ve done and what we haven’t?” she teased, starting to circle her hips slowly, suppressing a smirk at the way Cas’ fingers dug into her skin right when she moved.

That was going to be fun.

“Would that piss you off?” Cas challenged, weaving his fingers through her hair, and Meg shook her head without a second thought.

“Not really.” She admitted, letting out a hiss when Cas pulled on her hair, making her back arch. She started slowly raising her hips up, licking her lips when Cas’ hands moved back onto her ass. “It only could if you were to ditch me after crossing all items off the list.”

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Meg chose that exact moment to slam herself back down, shuddering at the feeling of having Cas so deep inside her. “That’s never gonna happen.” He let out in a shaky voice, supporting her weight when she began lifting herself up again, so slowly that her legs trembled.

Her whole being itched for her to go faster, to move at such a pace, that she would have Cas screaming in no time, but where would be the fun in that?

Meg would rather have him begging.

“Is that so?” she insisted, the drag of his length against her walls wonderful like always, the sensation screwing with her ability to think straight. “Are you making a commitment here or something?” Meg added, moving her hips from side to side, instead going straight back to what she was doing.

The tremble of Cas’ lips was enough of a sign for her to keep playing that game.

She let out a sigh when Cas moved his hands under her skirt, brushing his fingers over her skin, making the goosebumps break out on her body. “Maybe I am.”

When their gazes met after those few words were spoken, Meg found herself stunned to silence, her heart beating so fast she was certain Cas could hear every single beat. “I’m not gonna say no to that,” she whispered, balancing herself on her heels, the muscles in her thighs straining as she lifted herself up again.

Cas didn’t say anything, only met her thrust halfway when she sank down onto his cock, starting to lift her up before she could move on her own. Meg let herself be manhandled, glaring at Cas when he moved a bit too slow for her liking. She barely opened her mouth to urge him to move faster and he let her drop down, a loud cry spilling from her lips at the feeling of being stretched out by his cock.

He didn’t tease Meg anymore, setting a steady pace as he fucked into her, the chair scraping against the floor and knocking against the desk with every single move. She couldn’t lower the volume of her voice even if she wanted to, profanities of all sorts leaving her mouth and echoing from the walls of the lecture hall.

All this teasing and going slow had Meg wound up so badly that she was mere moments from reaching the edge, but somehow couldn’t quite get there. Cas didn’t look better either, his skin shining with sweat, his skin flushed from the effort.

They both jumped when they heard the door open and Cas froze, a look of panic on his face, trying to keep her from moving. However, Meg didn’t give a single fuck if anyone saw her; she needed to come right in that moment, the need overtook her mind completely.

She began riding him in the earnest, the sounds of skin slapping on skin the only thing she could hear besides the groans coming from Cas. The way his hands gripped her ass was bordering on painful, but she kept going, already looking forward to the bruises that were forming. He didn’t seem bothered about whoever came inside and the fact that Meg was able to capture all of his attention no matter the circumstances tipped her over the edge, along with the way Cas breathed out her name, both like a warning and a plea.

Meg came with a loud shout, her back arching as Cas kept resumed fucking into her when she stopped moving, clearly chasing his own release. She felt herself squeezing around his cock, almost like she wanted to keep him inside her for a little longer, and maybe that wasn’t a lie at all.

The world spinned around Meg from the array of sensations running through her, drowning her in the intensity of her orgasm, but Cas’ hands were there to steady her and keep her from falling. A loud groan spilled from Cas’ lips, his hips stuttering a bit, and it felt almost like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water over her bare back when his cock began spurting rope after rope of come inside her, her body shivering like it had trouble processing everything that was going on.

Reality caught up to her after a moment, or, to be specific, when Cas took off his dress shirt and threw it over her back, with one look signalling for her to cover herself up. Meg was more curious than scared, though, and she whipped her head to the side so that she would be able to see the door, and her mouth fell open at the sight of the man standing there.

The only thing different about Cas and that man was clothing. Well, and the fact that he was holding a black duffel. Other than that, they looked identical, the same dark brown hair, the same posture and body, even the color of their eyes was the same.

The man caught Meg staring and a smirk appeared on his face as he began walking toward the two of them. “Never thought I’d catch you in a situation like that, Cassie,” he said, and Meg noticed that his voice was eerily similar to Cas’ too. “Didn’t take you for that type of a teacher, but I can see the appeal.”

“Nice to see you too, Jimmy,” Cas said as Meg stood up, the wrinkled material of the skirt falling down to cover her otherwise naked body. Their combined releases were already running down her legs, but hell if she cared. “You were supposed to be here tomorrow.” She could feel a tinge of annoyance coming off Cas’ voice, the way his arm sneaked around his waist clearly possessive.

“I was, but decided to come earlier and surprise my brother. I didn’t know you would be the one to surprise me even more, but can’t say I don’t like what I’ve seen.” Jimmy admitted and Meg rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t say she was regretting the fact the they had given the guy a show. “Won’t you introduce me to your-”

Meg cut him off, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. “I can introduce myself, thank you very much. The name’s Meg, I’m Clarence’s girlfriend.” Cas weaved his fingers through hers and squeezed tightly, a silent reassurance that made her certain he was okay with her calling shots like that.

Jimmy raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, didn’t say you couldn’t. Nice to meet you, really. You must be something special for him.” He extended his free hand toward her and she cocked her eyebrow, but took it, giving it a firm shake.

“You’re right. Meg’s definitely special,” Cas said, and Meg couldn’t suppress a smile at the pride in his voice.

She had never been one to settle down with someone, but she could deal with being called someone’s someone, if that certain someone was Cas. Seemed like he was an exception to pretty much every rule, but Meg didn’t mind.

Cas cleared his throat. “I wanted to introduce you differently, not like this, but nevermind. How about we get back to my place and grab dinner?” He turned his attention to Meg, their gazes meeting. “Are you free today?”

“Sure am,” she responded, and the smile on his face lit up the whole room.

“Good,” Cas said, running his hand through his hair. “Can you wait outside, Jimmy? We’ve got-” he cut off, gesturing to Meg’s bra, lying on the floor, and the realization dawned on Jimmy’s face.

“Yeah, no problem. You’ve got to gather your stuff, sure.” He turned around and began walking toward the door, stopping halfway. “Sorry for interrupting.” Jimmy added as he turned to look at them.

Meg waved it off, a smirk on her face. “No big deal, I got what I wanted anyway.”

Cas chuckled and Jimmy gave her a wink, closing the door behind him as he exited the lecture hall, and Meg burst out laughing the moment she was alone with Cas. She wasn’t sure what was so funny about the situation, but if she ever were to envision meeting someone from Cas’ family, meeting them stuffed full of Cas’ cock without even feeling ashamed about it certainly wouldn’t cross her mind.

She composed herself fairly quickly, giving Cas his shirt she had draped over her body, and he took it, looking at her like he waited for her to say something. “I’m wondering what did I do to deserve having a copy of you in the world. That’s kind of tempting.” Meg teased, picking the scraps of her panties from the floor to clean herself up.

“Is it? Are you, I mean-” Cas cut off for moment, clearing his throat. “Would you want to do something?”

That could be a tricky question.

She shrugged, tossing the come stained remnants of her panties into the trashcan. “I was joking, Clarence. I’m not going to look for anyone else if I’ve got you.” Meg graced Cas with a soft smile as she picked her bra off the floor, and he responded with a smile of his own, walking toward the desk.

“I was asking, not being jealous or accusing,” Cas said, taking a spare shirt out of the drawer as Meg fixed the straps of her bra, then put on her blouse. She fixed her hair, too; it probably looked like a bird’s nest since Cas had been pulling on it. “I wouldn’t freak out if you said yes, I mean it.” Their gazes locked again and, surprisingly, Meg could tell he was being honest.

Interesting.

“I didn’t expect to hear that, but if you’re not against it, then, well. We could wait and see, if that’s what seems like a good idea to you.” She suggested, taking a swig from the almost empty bottle standing on the desk.

Cas chuckled and she looked at him, surprised. “I would have to be a hypocrite to say that I’m against it.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Meg wondered out loud, sauntering closer to Cas when he finished buttoning up the shirt he had put on.

“You’re probably going to think I’m crazy after I tell you, but, whatever. Me and Jimmy…” He broke off for a moment, trying to hide a smile. “We’ve fooled around a few times, to say at least.”

It took Meg a minute to process the information and she licked her lips, laying her hands on Cas’ shoulders. “And by fooling around you mean making out or fucking?” she asked, always straight to the point.

“Both.” Cas’ voice was near to a whisper, laced with uncertainty.

She found herself surprised at not being shocked at the information, but after a moment of thinking, it was all obvious why her reaction hadn’t been panic or something else. Meg never really cared about what people were doing and who they were doing it with, as long as both (or more) parties agreed wholeheartedly to the thing, so it didn’t seem that surprising that she didn’t bat an eye when she heard about twins boning consensually.

“So you’re definitely not against it, Clarence.” She pointed out.

“It’s been awhile, but yeah. I’m not.” He admitted, still tense and on edge.

Meg let the smile appear on her face, noticing with satisfaction how Cas’ shoulders dropped under her hands when he let out the breath he had been holding. “Let’s see what the night bring us, then.”

“Yeah, let’s see what happens.”


	4. Three's Not A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I hope you’re going to like it, smut in this one totally got away from me and I love it ;D (sorry not sorry). Tell me if you love it, too!

Once Meg had been informed about that secret, she couldn’t help but start to look at Jimmy a bit differently as they were walking to Cas’ apartment together. Her mind delved into all possible scenarios and she didn’t even try to keep herself from thinking about Cas and Jimmy, her flushed cheeks the only indication of what was going in her head.

But she could chalk it up to the cold that seeped through her bones as the wind blew in their direction; no one would ever question that. A perfect excuse, if you wish.

When they got to Cas’ apartment, Jimmy disappeared in the bathroom to change his clothes and take a shower, explaining he wanted to feel a bit less like a zombie after the flight. Meg and Cas spent that time on whipping up some quick spaghetti since there wasn’t much more left in the fridge, but that would have to be enough.

Meg took a bottle of red wine out of the cabinet and went to prepare the table as Cas was putting finishing touches to the meal, the delicious smell travelling through the air in the whole apartment.

She barely managed to make the table and open the bottle when Jimmy got inside the dining room, dressed much more casually than they were. Grey sweats hung low on his hips, displaying sharp hipbones and a bit of dark hair under his belly button. Before Meg could stare some more, he put a grey t-shirt on and plopped onto a chair near her.

“Feels good to lose formal clothes,” Jimmy said, stretching his arms out.

Meg nodded, starting to pour wine into glasses, the liquid perfectly matching her painted nails. “I bet. Couldn’t you change into something different before the flight, though? Would be more comfortable.”

“I would, but I went to the airport right after work, and I don’t think anyone would trust a lawyer wearing a t-shirt and sweats.” Jimmy shrugged and she chuckled, brushing the hair away from her face.

“That makes sense. I had no idea you were a lawyer, but a few hours ago I also didn’t know you existed, so I guess it’s safe to assume there’s a lot of things I’m about to find out,” Meg said, turning her attention to the kitchen as she heard the steps approaching.

Cas was already walking their way with a huge bowl of spaghetti in his hands, and Meg caught his gaze, giving him a nod that everything was ready. She sat with Jimmy to her right and there was a plate for Cas on her left; she thought it through before preparing everything.

“Probably. Where do you work at, Meg?” Jimmy asked casually.

Meg scooted a bit closer to Jimmy when Cas set the bowl on the table, to give him room to fill their plates. “Right now, nowhere. I’m only making my debts larger and larger while studying in college Clarence is teaching at.”

“But you’ll be able to pay them off without trouble once you graduate and start working.” Cas butted in and she nodded, her arm brushing against Jimmy’s as Cas sat next to her, crowding her between the two of them.

Meg wasn’t sure if it was the temperature in the room, the fact that their bodies were pressed against hers, or maybe the whiskey they had rank earlier, but she felt a bit too hot, her cheeks heating up.

“I thought relationships between teachers and students were a romance movie type of thing, but guess I’m wrong. Interesting.” Jimmy remarked, moving the plate a bit closer to himself.

Cas began winding the fork in the spaghetti as he spoke, “That’s what I thought too, but Meg changed my mind.”

“Took you long enough.” Meg teased, picking up the fork, and Cas rolled his eyes at her.

“Teasing was fun while it lasted, though,” he said, lifting the fork to his mouth.

Jimmy chuckled, observing the exchange between them. “I don’t believe that the teasing is gone, but what the hell do I know?”

“Seems like you know exactly what you need to know.” Meg admitted, letting out a sigh when the sauce-covered spaghetti slipped into her mouth; Cas knew how to cook, there was no doubt about that.

“Good to hear,” Jimmy said, turning his attention to the plate in front of him. The steam was rising from the dish and he took a deep breath, grinning at the smell. “Makes me think of when we were little and used to cook when there was no one at home. Good times.”

Cas grinned after swallowing the spaghetti. “Good times indeed.”

***

The conversation wasn’t awkward at all and, even if Meg wasn’t sure what she had thought about Jimmy at the beginning, she knew was she was thinking about him once she got to know him a bit.

He was funny and easy to talk to, exactly like Cas, but it displayed in a lot different ways. Jimmy didn’t shy away from being a bit more blunt than Cas would always be, but he also knew when to stop poking at a topic, something that Cas still had to learn.

There was nothing they didn’t at least brush over, though, and more than a few innuendos made its way from every one of them at one point or another, and Meg knew the potential for something to happen was there. She only had to figure out how big that potential was.

The wine was flowing freely after they were done eating and Meg found it incredibly fun to keep comparing them both on many levels, so much that her mind drifted away and she missed the question directed at her.

“What?” Meg let out, shaking her head to bring herself back to reality.

Jimmy smiled, strumming his fingers against the edge of the table. “I was asking how you guys got together, just an innocent little question.”

“It’s not innocent at all in our case.” Cas laughed after downing the rest of wine sitting in his glass.

“True. We bumped into each other in one of the clubs and things got a little heated, to say at least.” Meg admitted, crossing her legs as she leaned back on her chair.

Jimmy’s forehead furrowed, but a look of realization crossed his face a moment later. “That heated? I didn’t take you for a quickie-at-a-public-place guy, Cassie,” he teased.

“You didn’t mess around with each other like that when you were a thing?” Meg raised her eyebrows and Jimmy froze, his eyes wide. “Relax. Clarence told me you fucked or something,” she said casually, enjoying how shaken up about that Jimmy seemed to be.

It was really no big deal, why the hell was he so nervous about the fact that she knew?

“He told you?” Jimmy insisted, his gaze jumping from Cas to Meg. “You don’t seem to give a single fuck about that.” He added and Meg shrugged, reaching for her wine glass.

There wasn’t much wine left, but it couldn’t hurt to drink some more. Especially that Cas seemed to be helping her set her plan in motion.

“I didn’t think there was a reason I should hide it from Meg. You said she’s special yourself and I guess that could be a good proof,” Cas said, running his hand through his hair, probably in an attempt to straighten them a bit. They were sticking in all the directions. “Besides, it’s a valuable piece for information for her.”

Meg nodded, setting the glass back on the table. “True.”

“Why is it so important to you?” Jimmy turned his attention to her, his expression changing subtly. “Do you think it’s hot?”

“Maybe.” A smirk appeared on his face at that confession. “Could be fun to see it myself. It’s only fair, since you saw us fucking earlier.” Meg added, cocking her eyebrow.

Jimmy chuckled. “Watching only?”

“Wouldn’t hurt to move some furniture around with you both, too,” Meg said, spreading her legs a bit when Cas rested his hand on her knee.

“I agree.” Cas slid his hand under her skirt and her breath hitched in her throat when he began stroking the skin of her thigh with his fingers. “I think it’s a brilliant idea. What do you think?” That question was clearly directed to Jimmy, the silent conversation they seemed to be carrying as Meg was intently watching them both made the atmosphere in the room shift noticeably.

She couldn’t hide the smirk when Cas’ hand travelled in between her legs, barely skimming over her clit and pussy. When she let out a slow breath, Jimmy looked at her, his gaze focused on the bunched up skirt. “I think it’s the best idea you could come up with.” Jimmy agreed eventually, locking his gaze with Meg’s.

There was something about that look that made the fire burn deep in her veins and she didn’t hesitate to lean to the side a bit, licking her lips as Jimmy leaned forward, his breath fanning over her face. “Go ahead,” Meg whispered, her body buzzing with excitement.

He didn’t hesitate anymore, pulling her in for a kiss that had her melting, soft and sugary sweet, so similar to the ones she shared with Cas many times, yet vastly different. Different, because this felt like coming back to square one. After all, wanting only to hook up started her thing with Cas, so there was no telling what could happen next between them all.

Jimmy tried to figure out what she liked clearly, at first going slow and gentle, but getting a bit more rough when he realized that’s exactly what she had been waiting for. She could tell Cas was watching them as he hadn’t moved his hand even an inch during that time.

When his fingers pinched her clit, she broke away from Jimmy for a moment, surprised. Jimmy looked at her like he wasn’t sure what had happened, possibly afraid of her changing her mind. Any doubts he had had she forced to disappear in a blink of an eye, crashing her lips back into his, pulling him closer by the nape of his neck.

A gasp made its way from Meg’s mouth when Cas focused his attention on her completely, his free hand roaming over her body when the other began working on her clit. Jimmy responded by kissing her with even more enthusiasm, their tongues tangling together as they tried their best to seek and explore.

Cas’ breath ghosted over her neck and cleavage, making the short hairs stand upright as the anticipation completely took over. Meg was never sure what Cas had in his head and that time was no exception. He knew exactly what to do to make her body respond to him in the best of ways, running his fingers through her folds and returning them back to her clit, but avoiding direct contact, already teasing.

Meg gave Jimmy a nod when he pulled away and reached for her blouse, pulling it over her head slowly, his fingers lingering on her skin. He unclasped her bra, too, and let it fall to the floor, immediately returning his attention to her. Their combined touch had her heart racing, her head swimming, and she couldn’t wait to utterly drown in that feeling.

“Cassie, you won a lottery by getting together with Meg,” Jimmy said, brushing a stray strand of her away from her face. “Feisty, smart and beautiful.” He complimented, moving his hands behind her back, deftly unhooking her bra. Cas acknowledged Jimmy’s words with a quiet mhm, too focused on Meg too say anything else.

Meg told herself it weren’t Jimmy’s words that made her cheeks heat up, but the way Cas thrust one finger inside her, grazing her walls and twisting it constantly. Her thighs jerked when Jimmy swept his tongue against her nipple, barely moving it around the hardening nub, blowing his hot breath against her sensitive skin.

There was no hiding the shiver that ran through her body when Cas sped up, finally giving her what she wanted. That tension was spreading out right under her skin, like electricity, sending her brain into overdrive. Nothing else mattered, only the way her skin itched to be touched and worshipped, only the way Cas and Jimmy were making her feel.

Cas pressed his hand on her stomach, effectively pinning her down to the chair when she tried to buck her hips into his hand as soon as he laid a finger on her clit, and Jimmy followed suit, hooking his fingers through hers and bringing her hands behind the chair.

Meg was trapped in between them, her senses overwhelmed in the most incredible way, and there was no way that she wouldn’t squirm when they were consuming her with their gaze like that. She would never admit it to anyone, but being completely on their mercy was rather fun.

Jimmy opted for leaving open mouthed kisses on her breasts, sucking on her skin just the slightest bit, and she watched it redden slowly, wetting her lips with her tongue at the sight. Cas smirked and leaned forward, barely brushing his lips against her nipple, scraping his teeth against it while adding another finger inside her.

Cas’ fingers were crooked just right and a gasp escaped her mouth at the feeling, the smug look on his face making Meg want to roll her eyes. Not that she wanted to waste her energy on that, though.

“That’s all you got?” Meg challenged, a bit breathless, and as soon as Cas and Jimmy shared a look, she could tell she was screwed.

Cas flipped her skirt before she knew what was going on and dropped from the chair to the floor, leaving her completely empty as he took his fingers out of her. Meg didn’t even try to hold back a needy whine, knowing that Cas loved all the sounds he could coax out of her.

Jimmy gave a last suck on her nipple and let go, his fingers drifting in between her legs, and she bit her lip, huffing out a breath. He barely skimmed over her skin, seemingly hypnotized by the sight of her pussy on display. There was something akin to a flame in his eyes when he raised his head to look at her, and she couldn’t wait for him to let go completely.

“Come down here, Jimmy.” Cas grinned, spreading her legs to the point she could feel her muscles burning, stretched out a bit too much. That only made her much more aware of her body, though, the almost sting mixing with the high she was on already. “Think I’m going to need some help, we can’t have Meg unsatisfied.”

It was bullshit, of course. Meg knew Cas’ skills all too well and they were far more than what she needed, but Cas probably had a plan, and she was willing to go with it no matter what.

“We definitely can’t have that.” Jimmy agreed, sliding from his chair as well, kneeling right next to Cas.

The tension could be cut with a knife once their gazes moved over her body, but they stayed still, much to her disappointment. She didn’t have to wait long, though.

Cas leaned forward first, nibbling on the skin of her thighs, soothing the sting with his tongue, and she went lax under his touch, throwing her head back. Meg sighed when Jimmy followed suit, mapping her skin like he didn’t want to miss an inch. Her hands moved to tangle in their hair on their own accord, and she tugged sharply, noting down a complete victory when Jimmy reacted with a groan, exactly like Cas.

Their gazes locked again, and this time Meg had to blink at the sight in front of her, her pussy clenching around nothing as Jimmy pulled Cas in for a kiss. They didn’t even bother waiting, going straight for the good stuff as Cas slipped his tongue inside Jimmy’s mouth, moaning loudly.

“Fuck. I could get off on that and only that for the end of my life,” she whispered and they pulled away; she wasn’t surprised they had heard her.

Jimmy winked at her. “Good to know.”

Before Meg had the chance to respond to that, he ducked his head in between her legs and ran his tongue over her clit, pressing it tightly. Cas followed suit without a second thought, his tongue moving right next to Jimmy’s, long licks that had her going insane with all the pressure building inside her, threatening to consume her at any given moment.

They were everywhere, not leaving a spot unattended as they moved in sync, not holding back at all. Jimmy focused on her clit, curling his tongue around it with ease, sloppily licking and sucking. Cas swiftly pushed his tongue inside her pussy, lapping up her wetness, sliding it against her walls fast and hard. After a moment or so, they shared another kiss, somehow ending up sliding both their tongues inside Meg, and there was no way she could prevent a sharp cry from spilling from her lips.

With both of them driving her insane, Meg could only scream and writhe under their ministrations, her skin flushed hot as her heart thudded in her chest, the loud beat of her heart drowning out all the other sounds. She grabbed onto their hair tightly, trying to anchor herself somehow, but she lost the battle before it even began.

Meg’s body tensed as she came, her toes curling as her ass rose from the chair, the move pushing Cas and Jimmy’s tongues even deeper inside her. They didn’t stop, though, drawing out her release to the point she could barely breathe, white spots dancing in her field of vision.

It could’ve lasted second, minutes, or even hours, but Meg finally came down from her high, her chest heaving in time with her breaths as she looked back at the twins. Their smiles were mischievous to say at least, and she laughed, the bliss from her orgam still reeling at the back of her mind.

“You good?” Cas raises his eyebrows, his hands gently stroking her thigh.

“Are you seriously asking that?” Meg teased and Jimmy shook his head, clearly amused. “Good, but I’m not done. You’ve made me a promise, now you’ve gotta keep it.”

Cas pushed himself up from the floor, extending his hand toward Jimmy. He pulled Jimmy up, too, and they reached for Meg with their hands, and she let them pull her back onto her feet. “No way in hell we’re going to bail, right?” Jimmy smiled, turning his attention to Cas.

“Right. Let’s go to the bedroom, though. More room and-” He cut off, rubbing his knee with his free hand. “More comfortable conditions.”

Meg shrugged, kicking off her heels without a care in the world. The cold floor felt perfect under the soles of her sore feet. “Not my fault you’ve got a shitty carpet.”

“At least I have a carpet.” Cas challenged and she rolled her eyes as they began making their way toward the bedroom. “I know it’s kind of late to ask, but you’re not with anyone, Jimmy?”

Jimmy chuckled, letting Meg and Cas get inside the bedroom first. “A bit late, that’s true, but I’m not. Why are you asking, though? Want to laugh at me for being alone or something?”

“I don’t think he does, unless there’s something I don’t know about Clarence. You’re just gonna get to fuck me bare, that’s all,” Meg said, pulling her skirt down and walking out of it, leaving herself completely naked.

“What about Cas? What is he going to do?”Jimmy wondered out loud, his fingers lingering on the hem of his shirt in a nervous manner.

Meg’s gaze caught with Cas’ as he moved to stand behind Jimmy, snaking his hands around Jimmy’s waist, pulling him close. “I’m going to fuck you first.” There was no hesitation in Cas’ voice, nor in Jimmy’s gaze as he turned around and threw his hands over Cas’ neck, clearly on board with what was going on.

Meg slowly sauntered to the chair standing next to the bed and sat down, making herself comfortable.

“Just like old times.” Jimmy stated, and Cas gave him a nod, the expression on his face unreadable.

The air seemed to be charged with electricity; the way neither of them payed attention to anything in their surroundings was enough to make Meg stare in awe. There had to be something awfully serious between them back then, she could see it clearly.

“Exactly.” A smirk appeared on Cas’ face and Jimmy lunged forward without a second thought, their bodies colliding, their lips crashing together.

Meg could never prepare herself for such a sight. She knew it had been a long time since they had done anything together, but there was nothing that indicated it. They melted into one another, tugging at their clothes in frenzy only a few seconds later, clearly impatient.

A grin stretched out the corners of Meg’s lips when Jimmy ripped Cas’ shirt just like she had done in the lecture hall, running his hands over Cas’ bare chest the moment the material fell to the sides. Without breaking the kiss, they got rid off that, walking back to the bed without sparing a glance at her.

The moment Jimmy fell on the mattress and took Cas with him, they broke away, and Jimmy pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it behind Cas. Jimmy’s gaze searched for Meg once Cas clawed at his sweats, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers.

Then, Cas got rid of his clothes, and she couldn’t hide a smirk, always impressed at how perfect he looked like. Meg didn’t know where to look, honestly; having two gorgeous men in her bedroom didn’t happen often, and she lost herself in Cas for a moment, then locked his gaze with Jimmy’s. Her gaze skirted from his face down his body, stopping at the rock hard cock Cas had already gotten his hand around.

There was something mesmerizing about Cas’ moves. The way his wrist kept twisting as he kept on jerking Jimmy off was slow, but definitely not gentle, the way his tongue darted out the suck on the head seemed graceful, but also oozed dominance.

Lots and lots of comparisons could be made, but Meg’s body had a better idea, and she slid lower in her chair, feeling the desire simmer under her skin again. She cupped her breasts, the sweat-slicked skin soft under her touch, then pinched her nipples, feeling them harden. She kept caressing herself, barely touching, but it was enough to make her skin tingle and her body shiver.

It turned out Cas was watching her when Meg focused on those two again, letting out a sigh when she brushed her fingers over her pussy. Without any preamble, she barely pushed two fingers inside, not even moving them, just letting them rest there. Meg began circling her clit, though, but slowly, not wanting to get to the edge too soon.

A shiver ran down her spine when Cas licked his lips as his hungry gaze skirted over her, but it was over in a blink of an eye, and he got up from the bed, heading toward the drawer in the corner of the room. He returned to Jimmy a moment later with a bottle of lube in his hand, and Jimmy rolled over, pushing himself up on all fours.

He stretched out like a cat, his back arching when Cas railed his fingers over his spine, and Meg couldn’t hide a smirk, knowing that she moved the same way when Cas would touch her like that. (Yes, she knew. Having sex with mirrors hung around provided lots of possibilities.)

“You ready?” Cas whispered, and Meg didn’t miss the gentleness in his voice,

That was a sight to behold, and a gasp spilled from Meg’s lips when Jimmy’s cock visibly jumped, her walls clenching slightly on her fingers.

“Yeah, come on,” Jimmy responded, clearly bracing himself for what Cas was about to do.

Meg forced herself to sit still and watch when Cas drizzled lube on his fingers, letting it warm up a bit before he did anything. She ceased touching herself at all, biting her lip when she took her fingers out of her pussy and left her clit throbbing, the blood ringing in her ears at the promise of soon-to-be-there release.

Jimmy’s eyes fluttered shut when Cas grabbed his ass, spreading his cheeks to see his hole. A moment passed without Cas even moving, and Meg wasn’t sure who was more frustrated, she or Jimmy. Finally, Cas began pushing one finger inside Jimmy and Meg mirrored his movement on herself, gritting her teeth together, since one finger was far from enough for her.

“Fuck.” Jimmy breathed out, fisting the sheets as Cas kept thrusting that finger in and out, and Meg’s legs fell even more open as she tried her best to mimic the pace he set for Jimmy. She already knew there was no way she would be able to wait to come for when they would get back to her, but she wasn’t upset at all about that fact.

Rather the opposite, actually.

Cas had lost his patience somewhere along the way, apparently, and added another finger inside Jimmy in no time, making a string of broken moans fall from Jimmy’s lips. Meg copied his action, already furiously rubbing on her clit, the desire clouding her senses. She could tell Jimmy was overwhelmed, but he was impaling himself on Cas’ fingers anyway, pushing his ass back like he couldn’t get enough.

It was fine. She knew she would never get enough of Cas either, no matter what.

Cas finally picked up his pace and began driving his fingers in and out of Jimmy fast, making his whole body shake like a leaf. Meg followed suit, biting on her lip when the stimulation turned to be almost too much, taking a deep breath to calm her body down.

Not that it worked wonders, but even a bit of a delay was good.

Three fingers were a tight fit for Jimmy, Meg could tell, but he took them like a pro as Cas added some more lube, making them glide in and out more smoothly. Meg didn’t add another one, though, knowing she would get to the edge right away if she were to do that, and she wanted to see them fucking first.

It didn’t take long and Cas pulled his fingers out of Jimmy, a loud whine from Jimmy following his actions. “Get inside me, you ass.” Jimmy ordered, and Cas reached for the bottle of lube lying nearby, slicking up his cock a bit.

“Bare?” Cas tossed the bottle to the side, wrapping his fingers around his rock hard cock.

“Yeah.” Jimmy breathed out, giving him a quick nod.

Cas lined himself up at Jimmy’s hole and Meg held her breath when he began to push in, slowly and steadily. She watched with amazement as Jimmy pushed his ass back, eager to get fucked. Cas didn’t stop until he was completely buried inside Jimmy, their bodies pressed flush as they stayed completely still.

A moment or so passed, then Cas started to move, dragging his cock out of Jimmy’s hole, then ramming it back in, making Jimmy yelp as he tried to maintain his balance. Meg decided she had had enough waiting before Cas had the chance to thrust in again, and her fingers found her clit and pussy quickly, setting a fast rhythm.

Meg’s body was right at the edge already, her skin flushed, her heart thudding in her chest as she sped up, chasing her release. Cas dared a glance her way as he kept going and he licked his lips at the sight, grabbing onto Jimmy’s hips roughly as he continued to move. He seemed more desperate to get to the edge, clearly because of the sight of Meg getting off on them, and that thought alone pushed Meg even closer to the brink of release.

Jimmy was trying his best to stay on all fours, but the force of Cas’ thrusts kept pushing him forward, and he ended up with his face on the pillow, his arms spread wide, with only his ass up. Cas sneaked a hand under Jimmy’s body and wrapped his fingers around Jimmy’s cock, starting to jerk him off fast, in time with his thrusts.

Meg fell over the edge with a sharp cry, then, her body going limp as the bliss enveloped her completely. She trembled from the overwhelming pleasure, her pussy throbbing as the orgasm coursed through her, strong and steady, going on and on. Forcing herself to keep watching, Meg turned her attention back to Cas and Jimmy, in time to see Jimmy’s body arch into Cas’ as his cock spurted come on the bed, coating Cas’ hand white, too.

Cas followed soon after; no more than a few thrusts, and he stilled, his eyes fluttering shut as low groans kept making their way out of his throat. They fell down onto the bed together, Cas rolling them both to the side and gesturing for Meg to get her ass there.

She rose from the chair, her legs a bit wobbly as she made her way to the bed, laying down behind Cas, not caring that they were all sweaty and gross. Cas trailed his fingers over her side and she threw her leg over his, wrapping her hans around his chest.

“Sorry.” Jimmy stuttered, completely breathless, and Meg squinted, trying to figure out what he was apologizing for. “I can’t get it up to fuck you, at least not soon.”

Meg couldn’t hold back a laugh at that. “Don’t you worry, I took care of myself.”

“Okay, good.” He mumbled and the corners of her lips twitched into a smile at the softness in his voice.

Cas wiggled out of Meg’s grip for a moment and pushed himself up, pulling out of Jimmy in the process. “Be right back,” he said, and Meg gave him a nod when their gazes caught.

Her eyelids dropped as Jimmy snuggled into her, letting her spoon him. She vaguely registered that Cas came back and she pulled away a bit as he told her to, letting him clean up Jimmy. When he was done, Meg pulled Jimmy closer, sighing when she felt Cas wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She dozed off in no time, Jimmy’s snoring the last thing she had heard before she fell asleep.


	5. Sharing is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one, oh my! And I've got to admit that this was supposed to be the last chapter, but my muse is having none of it, and you're in for a longer ride ;)

__

The bed was empty when Meg opened her eyes, but the faint warmth still lingered there as she ran her hand over the bed sheets. Meg stretched out like a cat, letting the sunshine bask her naked body with its rays. As much as she hadn’t expected the previous night to go in that direction, at least at first, she couldn’t be happier with what had happened.

Meg kicked off the bed covers from her legs and pushed herself up from the bed, letting out a content sigh at the silence enveloping her. She headed toward the bathroom immediately, not bothering to throw anything on.

Knowing that she looked great naked, why would she ever think to hide her body?

Her hair was an utter mess when Meg dared a glance in the mirror, but she ignored it as she brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush digged out of the cabinet. When she was done, she stepped into the shower and kept adjusting the water until it was perfect, sighing at the feeling of overnight sweat being washed down. The shampoo she had brought one day had ran out, the bottle light in her grip, and she set it back onto the edge of the tub, taking Cas’ shower gel instead.

Meg let her eyes flutter shut as she lathered her body and hair with the gel, thoroughly washing every inch of her skin. The sharp smell of citruses and pepper had her awake in no time, her mind relaxing, even though she wasn’t sure what to expect when she would face Cas and Jimmy.

Had the previous night been just a one time thing? Would they want it to happen again?

She wasn’t sure what she wanted herself, but she wouldn’t say no to taking a step farther in this whole affair. They clearly had had a lot of fun together and was it bad that Meg wanted to make it last a little longer? There was no denying that Cas and Jimmy had both enjoyed it, too.

There was a knock at the door and Meg whipped her head to the side, curious.

“Can we come in?” Jimmy asked and she had to admit she was surprised.

“Depends,” she said, turning off the shower to hear them a bit better. “What do you want from the poor bathroom, boys?”

Cas laughed, the sound making the corners of her lips go up. “Not from the bathroom, from you.”

“I wasn’t exactly available to fuck you yesterday so Cas told me I should take care of you now. If you want.” Jimmy added and she couldn’t hide the grin on her face.

“You told him that?” Meg stepped out of the shower, carefully walking toward the door as she made sure not to slip on the tiles. The weight of her wet hair on her back was kind of comforting, but also making her shiver as the droplets made their way down, dripping down her naked skin.

She took the towel from the hanger and began drying it fast, fluffing it up a bit, too. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I? I’m going to make breakfast now. Have fun, you two,” Cas said, and she heard the footsteps getting away from the door.

The silence wasn’t awkward, rather exciting. Meg waited for Jimmy to say something, but apparently he was waiting for her to make the first move, so she threw the towel onto a cupboard to have free hands. She rested her hand on the doorknob and twisted it with one swift move, letting the door fall open.

Jimmy’s eyes went wide when he saw Meg and she stood still, letting him look, even though he had had some time to do that the day before. Meg let her gaze linger over his body, clad in nothing but boxers, admiring all the perfection in front of her. “What are you waiting for? Need a written invitation?” she cocked her eyebrow.

Jimmy didn’t say anything, just stepped inside, his gaze locking with hers. Before she had the chance to move, he pressed his body against hers, walking her to the wall.

Meg’s back hit the tiled wall and Jimmy trailed his hands down her sides, chasing the water droplets with his warm fingers. She sighed, winding her hands around his neck, their mouths mere inches away. His breath was warm and minty, both refreshing and clouding her mind with desire.

Jimmy was the one to close the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers, the kiss growing heated in no time. Meg’s resolve broke completely (not that there had been much of it to be honest) and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jimmy’s waist when his palms slid under her bare ass.

His erection dug into her thigh, hot and thick, and she grinned against his mouth, letting his tongue slip inside hers. Trying to adjust her position, Meg wriggled a bit, making Jimmy moan as she rubbed against his cock, her fingers digging into her skin. There was little to no distance left between them two and she wouldn’t have it any other way, entranced by the closeness.

There was a wicked glint in his eyes when they parted for a moment, her lungs begging for air, her skin already heating up. “Thought we didn’t have time to tease,” Meg gasped, trusting Jimmy to hold her up as she slid her fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

“Cassie can wait.” Jimmy smiled, his mouth going agape when Meg skimmed her fingers over his hard cock, the skin velvety soft under her touch.

Jimmy responded by smashing them even closer to the wall, his right hand letting go of her body in favor of brushing over her clit. Meg’s head fell back, but she wound her fingers around his length, starting to slowly stroke him.

His fingers rubbed circles around the hardened nub, sneaking lower, slipping in between her legs. They worked in tandem, their paces fast, uncoordinated, but still getting the job done.

Meg welcomed Jimmy’s finger with a soft moan, trying to mimic Jimmy’s pace as she kept twisting her wrist, feeling his length throbbing under her touch. Little jolts of pleasure were shooting through her body at Jimmy’s actions. Their foreheads touched suddenly, the position a bit too intimate, but Meg didn’t have the time to complain.

She enjoyed being surrounded by Jimmy from everywhere, truth be told.

They were neither playing nor teasing, out of patience for that, loud gasps and moans echoing in the bathroom like a broken symphony being composed in the heat of the moment. Neither of them thought about holding back or trying to be quiet, simply letting all the inhibitions drop as the tension grew.

Meg didn’t need much; the moment Jimmy’s second finger joined the first one, she came without a warning. Her muscles strained as the pleasure flew through her body and Jimmy pulled her in for a kiss, his fingers sliding out of her slowly, leaving her wetness on her thighs.

Her fingers slipped from his length when Jimmy pushed her up a bit higher with one hand, lining up at her pussy with his other hand. The air got knocked out of her lungs when he pushed inside, his cock stretching her out, inch by glorious inch.

Meg dug her nails into his shoulders hard, undoubtedly leaving crescent-shaped marks on his tanned skin. Jimmy didn’t stop until he was completely buried inside her, his hipbones pressed flush against her body. Her eyes fluttered shut as she waited to catch her breath, allowing her body to adjust to his thick and long cock.

He moved his hands onto the wall on both sides of her body and slid out, slamming back inside her before she had the chance to take another breath. Jimmy set a punishing pace, her back hitting the wall with every thrust, over and over again, the air getting pushed out of her lungs in short pants.

Meg’s eyes snapped wide open at another deep thrust and she moaned loudly at the way Jimmy looked at her, his gaze hungry, predatory even. “You don’t have to hold back.” She breathed out, not able to tear her gaze away from the sight in front of her.

“I know,” Jimmy chuckled, his hips snapping forward slow this time, but hitting all sensitive spots inside her, making her body thrum with need and desire.

When Meg looked at his messed up hair and flushed cheeks, taking in his lust-blown eyes, too, she could see so many similarities between him and Cas, but the way he moved and acted couldn’t be more different.

Where Cas would seek intimacy, lace his fingers with hers, Jimmy didn’t bother with that, taking care of her in a completely different way. Where Cas’ thrusts would be sharp, incomplete sometimes, Jimmy’s were smooth, like ocean waves rolling repeatedly, one after one.

Meg’s skin was already covered with a sheen of sweat, the rest of water droplets had long evaporated from her body. If it wasn’t for Jimmy holding her so tight, she would slide down the tiles, having no grip or balance whatsoever.

She could feel it nearby, completely inevitable with the way Jimmy pounded into her, taking her like she was only a toy to use. But damn if that didn’t make the heat inside her burn even stronger. Meg was shaking in no time, wound tight and right on the edge, all the sensations too much to handle. The feeling of his skin sliding against hers, the way his fingers dug into her body sharply, it was better than anything else in the world.

When the release hit, it almost seemed like she had gotten thrown underwater, struggling to breathe and comprehend everything that was happening around. Meg’s body was trembling as the pleasure overtook her mind, drowning out all thoughts that had been flowing through her mind before.

Jimmy didn’t stop, his thrusts steady and so deep that Meg could feel them from the inside, marking her up in a way she was only getting to know. She held on for dear life as he chased his release, a simmer of another orgasm building in her body.

Before Jimmy could bring Meg to the edge again, he fell over the edge himself, shooting rope after rope of come inside her. She welcomed the fullness with a whine, her walls fluttering around his cock as his thrusts faltered, slowing down to nothingness.

Meg inhaled loudly when Jimmy stopped, the humid air not doing much to fill her lungs properly. A smirk on his face made her grin as well, and she began laughing, hissing when she felt her legs cramping.

“Let me down, shit,” Meg said and Jimmy slipped out of her, lowering her to the ground afterward. “Damn, you’re an animal.” She gasped and Jimmy laughed at that.

“I’m going to take it as a compliment.” Jimmy winked at her, pulling her in for a kiss before she could say a word.

The need was still there and she would happily make herself come again, but she decided against it, pouring all that she felt for Jimmy into the kiss. Because, it turned out that Meg already felt something for him and it had clearly sneaked up on her before she realized.

Not the first time Meg hadn’t planned or wanted something to happen and it had happened anyway.

She pulled away first, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, and Jimmy cupped her face in his hands, the gentleness surprising her immensely. “We’ll be waiting downstairs, I guess you want to take a shower again.”

“Yeah.” Meg admitted, her voice a bit breathless, and she cleared her throat to get rid of that. “And it’s all your fault.” She added, the corners of her lips stretching into a smirk.

Jimmy laughed as he let go off her. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“And you won’t hear me doing that.” Meg bit on her lip as he cleaned himself up with a wet towel and shrugged on his boxers, walking to the sink to wash his hands. “I might be a bitch sometimes, but-”

“I would never take you as one.” Jimmy cut her off as he turned around, his gaze locking with hers. “You’re rough around the edges, but that’s not a bad thing.”

Meg had no idea how to react to that, so she graced him with a wicked smile, walking back to the shower. She could feel his gaze on her naked body as she bent over to turn on the water again, hopping in afterward.

When she turned back around, washing her body again, Jimmy took it as his cue to leave, getting out of the bathroom quickly, his bare feet leaving imprints on the tiled floor. This time, Meg didn’t draw out the shower, but quickly got it over with, and walked back to the bedroom as soon as she was done.

A few of her spare clothes were in the closet and she rummaged around for a bit before she pulled out fresh underwear, a pair of cotton shorts, and a simple tank top. Her bra was hanging on the chair nearby, along with the rest of her clothes from yesterday, so she put it on, pulling the rest on her way to the living room.

Her hair soaked her t-shirt a bit, but it was warm inside, so she didn’t even bother drying it up more. It wasn’t worth wasting the time. Besides, Meg could already feel the smell coming from kitchen, a bit unidentifiable, but delicious without a doubt. She would never say no to a great breakfast.

When Meg walked into the kitchen she was met with Jimmy and Cas standing side by side near the stove, chatting together as Cas stirred something in the pan. A smile creeped up on her face at the laugh Cas let out when Jimmy said something, both of them so close to each other that there was no space left between their bodies.

Meg had never seen Cas as comfortable around someone as he was next to Jimmy (with an exception of her, of course), and she would be lying if she said it filled her with jealousy. She had never taken herself for someone who could share, her possessiveness sometimes too much to handle, but there she was. Apparently, people changed.

“What a sight,” Meg said, and they turned around simultaneously, bright and vibrant gazes on her.

She walked up to them with a smile, greeting Cas with a kiss, but her hand rested on Jimmy’s shoulder as she melted into Cas. He pulled away a bit too soon for her liking, but she didn’t have the heart to complain as he pulled her close to his body, reaching with his other hand to stir scrambled eggs in the pan.

“Had fun?” Cas raised his eyebrows and Meg rolled her eyes, but she was unable to stop the smirk from appearing on her face.

She nodded, playing it to seem more uncaring and reluctant than it actually was. “Yeah, far from bad.”

“Only that?” Cas retorted, shaking his head, and there was mischief sparkling in his eyes. “I’d say it was a lot better than that. You know, judging by how thoroughly fucked you look like.”

Jimmy laughed at Cas’ remark and Meg bit on her lower lip, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit. Was she that far gone on them both already? “Maybe? Guess I’d have to get a repeat with a proper comparison to judge better,” she said, cocking her eyebrow.

“Not a bad idea.” Cas admitted, turning off the stove, and moving past Meg and Jimmy to fill the plates set on the wooden table.

Meg followed suit, sitting on the nearest chair, raising her gaze to meet Jimmy’s when he moved to sit down next to her. “You’re right. Definitely not a bad one.” Jimmy agreed and she managed to prevent the triumphant smirk from breaking out onto her face.

When Cas was done with dividing the eggs for the three of them, he set the pan in the sink and plopped onto a chair opposite to Meg, his hair jutting in all directions as he ruffled it. They ate, meanwhile exchanging scraps of conversations that Meg had expected would bore her, but that didn’t seem to be the case this time.

She laughed and smiled genuinely as they talked, all of them finding out more about the rest. When they finished eating, Jimmy got up from the table and went to his duffel, getting back with a pack of cigarettes.

“Want one?” he offered, and Meg didn’t hesitate to grab one, plucking it into her lips and letting Jimmy light the cigarette. She inhaled slowly, savoring the taste, even though this one was a lot stronger from those she was used to smoking.

Cas’ eyebrows scrunched at the sight. “Didn’t know you’re a smoker.”

“You don’t know a lot about me, Clarence.” Meg admitted after letting the smoke flow through her open lips. “Doesn’t mean I won’t share eventually, though.”

She wasn’t lying. As far as Meg knew, she was an open book, and whatever they would want to know, she would have no trouble telling.

“On the topic of sharing,” Jimmy said, holding the cigarette between his outstretched fingers in Cas’ direction. Cas took it after a moment of clear hesitation, lighting it up with the lighter Jimmy handed to him. “Remember when I was whining to you about my job a few months ago?”

“Yeah, I do,” Cas mumbled around the cigarette in his mouth.

“Well, I quit. And-” Jimmy cut off, a frown appearing on his face as he looked around the table. “Wait, do you have an ashtray?” Cas gestured to the cupboard on his right and Jimmy got up, finding the ashtray in no time. After setting it on the table and taking another drag, he began again. “And I found a great job in a town nearby, so I rented an apartment somewhere near the campus you’re working on.”

Meg couldn’t help but wonder how much more surprises were waiting for them all.

“That’s great, I was tired of you bitching at your stuck up co-workers all the time.” Cas teased and Jimmy chuckled, blowing out the smoke fast like a dragon, allowing it to fill the kitchen like a fog would.

“Two Novaks in one city? I like the idea.” Meg smirked, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her chair.

Cas shot her a smile, holding the cigarette with his fingers for a moment. “You do?”

“Yeah.” She admitted, seeing Jimmy’s eyes glued to her as the words made it past her lips.

The look in Cas’ eyes as Meg glanced at him was enough to make her sure that had been a correct answer.

 


	6. Bump in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I had a plan for this chapter, but my muse makes decisions here, so we’re going a slightly different route. Hope you like this one, only one or two chapters left to come!

Christmas came and went, filled with spending time at Cas’ with Jimmy still there, but after that, things turned back to how they had been before Jimmy had arrived. He had moved to an apartment he had rented and Meg was left alone with Cas, with a promise of a visit from Jimmy very soon.

There was no denying that being with both of them was something Meg had never expected to happen, but once it had happened, she had trouble getting back to normal after that. The connection between Jimmy and Cas was real, there was no doubt about that, and she wondered why they chose to part ways, instead of staying together.

Neither Cas nor Jimmy explicitly explained to Meg why it was all happening the way it was and she didn’t want to bug them about this, unless they would start a conversation first. If they didn’t want to talk, then what was she supposed to do?

She got back to her dorm a few days before New Year’s Eve, trying to give herself some time to think things through and figure out if having a talk with Cas about the situation they were in was a good idea. Meg didn’t want to make it seem like Cas wasn’t enough for her, but, deep down, she had a feeling that only with Jimmy would they feel complete and it was eating at her.

She let out a sigh when she pushed the door to her and Ruby’s dorm open, hiding the key back in her pocket. Seemed like Ruby was home, judging by the fact the door wasn’t locked, and she walked inside, tossing her bag on the couch.

Meg kicked off her high-heeled boots and stretched out on her toes, feeling her joints crack at the movement. Yeah, fucking on a kitchen table right before she had left hadn’t been painless and comfortable, but hell if it hadn’t been worth it.

She could still feel how sore she was and damn if she didn’t love it.

Heading toward her room, she stumbled into someone, raising her head to look at whoever that was. After a moment of thinking, Meg recognized the guy, putting on her famous smile as she stepped away and held her hand for him to shake.

“Sam Winchester, am I right?” she cocked her eyebrow and he gave her a sweet smile, gently shaking her head.

“Yeah, you are. You must be Meg, Ruby’s been telling me about you.” He admitted and a mischievous smirk took the place of a smile on her face.

Chuckling, she said, “And you’re not running away? She must’ve left the best parts out.”

Sam shook his head at that, his hair flopping around a bit, making him look like a giant puppy. “I don’t think she did. Either way, I’m not afraid of women who can walk all over me just to get what they want.”

“And how’s that possible?” Meg insisted, still smiling.

“He knows he’s too fucking great to have someone treat him like that. Even I wouldn’t dare to,” Ruby explained as she walked out of the bathroom, winking at Meg when their gazes met. “Sorry to interrupt your flirting,” she teased and Meg rolled her eyes at that.

“Was I flirting?” Meg wondered innocently, laying her finger on her lips. “Oh yeah, maybe a little. Don’t worry, though, I’ve got eyes on someone else.”

Ruby laughed, stepping closer to Sam, his arm wrapping around her waist in an instant. “I’d kick your ass if that wasn’t the case. I was gonna order something to eat, you in?”

“Are you really asking me about that?” Meg let out and Ruby laughed, shaking her head.

Without another word, she followed them to the living room, thinking about what she was in the mood for on her way there.

***

“You look like someone stole your whole stash of sex toys, what happened? Give me the whole story, come on.” Ruby mumbled around the slice of pizza in her mouth and Meg leaned back on the couch, setting her legs onto the table in front of her.

She almost cursed herself for getting lost in her thoughts, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to lie to Ruby that everything was okay once she had noticed.

Sam looked at her with curiosity in his eyes and she didn’t know what to do. Was it really a good idea to tell them she had banged twins and had been thinking about the whole mess since then? How would she even explain it?

“Says who?” she raised her eyebrows, hoping Ruby would back out.

Ruby scoffed, swallowing the pizza afterward. “Don’t be a bitch.”

Meg chuckled, shaking her head. “You’re a bitch for trying to get into something that’s not your business.”

“If it’s your business, then it’s mine, too,” Ruby said, shrugging. “What? Did you murder someone and that’s why you don’t want to talk?”

“You’d be the first to know who I turned into a rotting corpse, don’t worry. It’s not that,” Meg explained, reaching for another slice of pizza, but Ruby picked up the box, holding it out of Meg’s reach. “Oh, give it to me!” Meg demanded, but it didn’t seem like Ruby would want to listen to her.

She got up from the couch and took a few steps away from Meg, a triumphant smile on her face. “Not a chance, unless you tell me what’s going on.”

“You’re not gonna let this one go, huh?” Meg crossed her arms in front of herself, not moving an inch. She hoped the expression on her face was enough of an indicator she didn’t want to talk about this.

“No way in hell. I don’t know why you’re acting like this. As long as you didn’t murder or beat someone up, what’s the problem?” Ruby insisted, getting back onto the couch, though her arm she was holding the box with was outstretched toward Meg. “Just tell us, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Meg chuckled, warily taking the pizza box from Ruby. “Either you’re going to think that I’m fucked up or that I’m lucky as fuck.”

“Something like that?” Ruby’s mouth went agape. “Spill, Sam won’t tell anyone either.”

“Yeah, I won’t.” He admitted and there was something in his voice that made Meg believe him.

Meg sighed, sitting criss-crossed on the couch as she said, “Cas has a twin.” She cut off for a moment, deciding that getting it all out in one go was the best idea. “And we fucked. All of us.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide, but then she grinned, her eyes sparkling. “You serious? Fuck, that’s probably been my fantasy since the first time I saw twins! Why do you always get the best guys?” Sam cleared his throat and Meg laughed, seeing Ruby’s cheeks turn pink. “You belong to my group of the best guys, Sam, don’t you worry.” They shared a look after that and Ruby returned her attention to Meg, apparently waiting for her to say something..

“Now that I know you didn’t freak out over this, here goes my problem. Cas and Jimmy, they were a thing in the past.” Ruby nodded and Meg carried on, reaching for a slice of pizza. “And, hell, their connection is the stuff that dreams are made of, so I don’t get why Jimmy moved to a new apartment when he could’ve stayed with Cas.”

“So, what, he moved here? This Jimmy guy?” Ruby scrunched her forehead, confused.

“Exactly. And it doesn’t make sense to me why he didn’t stay with Cas instead of moving somewhere else.” Meg admitted, biting into the pizza slice.

Ruby shrugged, throwing her legs over Sam’s lap. “Well, maybe he doesn’t know if your Cas wants him there? Maybe he doesn’t know if you want him there?” She got lost in thought for a moment, then said, “Wait, was this whole threesome thing between you planned or not?”

Meg shook her head.

“In that case, I don’t think you have a problem. I bet Jimmy can’t move out of his apartment until the end of this month even if he wanted to, or he’s gonna lose his deposit. So, that could be it.” Ruby suggested and Meg shrugged, working on chewing the rest of the pizza.

“Maybe they don’t know you want them to get back together and make this a three people kind of a thing, so they’re waiting for you to say something.” Sam supplied, brushing the hair behind Ruby’s shoulder. “I think talking things out with them is the best idea.”

Meg sighed, shaking her head. “Yeah, but how do I talk about it without making it seem like Cas isn’t enough for me? ‘Cause, fuck, he’s everything I didn’t know I needed, but I’ve seen how happy they are together. And how fucking fabulous it is when we’re all in one place.”

“I don’t know.” Ruby admitted, tapping her thigh with her fingers. “There was no awkwardness after the deed was done, was it?”

“Nah, unless I’m stupid and can’t recognize basic signs of discomfort,” Meg said, making both Sam and Ruby laugh.

“Do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?” Ruby asked and Meg scrunched her eyebrows at the sudden change of the subject.

Shaking her head, she said, “No, not really. I was about to try to come up with something or spend the night fucking Cas into oblivion. Why?”

“I think I have a good way out of this mess for you.” Ruby grinned and Meg couldn’t hold back a smile, bracing herself to hear out her idea.

***

“So, what do you think?” Ruby wondered out loud, a smug smile on her face.

Meg smiled, too, her mind going through the whole plan again. “I think it’ll work out. I mean, I hope it will, or I’m screwed. And not in the fun meaning of the word.”

“No screwing, at least not until you figure this out.” Ruby ordered and Meg nodded.  
‘  
“Deal,” she said, getting up from the couch and heading toward her room.

Once Meg closed the door behind her, she took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, her finger hovering over the call button for a brief moment. She pressed it after taking a deep breath, hoping Cas would go along with her idea.

If he would, it was all going to work out just fine.


	7. A Perfect Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> And, finally, I’m back with another chapter of this wonderful story that I love with all my heart. There’ll be one more chapter for this one and we’ll have to say goodbye to it, unfortunately :c Also, I’m in the middle of a horrible cold rn so the quality might be a lil’ bit less good than usually. Otherwise, though,, hope you enjoy!

Meg hopped over her and Ruby’s apartment on one foot, trying to put her heel on the other one. “Hold up, I’m coming!” she shouted, fixing the straps of her shoe once she managed to put it on.

The ding of the bell was nothing more than an annoying occurrence, but she knew what, or rather who, stood behind that noise, making the sound a bit more bearable. Meg knew she still had time; Cas was supposed to come in half an hour or so, but it seemed like he was exactly as impatient as she was.

She didn’t know if she was ready or not; maybe a little bit of both. Her plan wasn’t complicated, but it was challenging still, filling her mind with dread and fear.

What if it all was going to flop? What if she was going to end up alone, without neither Cas nor Jimmy? Her mind kept providing her with all kinds of things-that-could-go-wrong scenarios, the anticipation driving her crazy.

Precisely, that was the reason why Meg couldn’t wait longer. No matter what the outcome was going to be, she needed to get this over with, so she went over straight to the door and opened it wide, her breath catching in her throat when her gaze fell over Cas.

Of course, she was perfectly aware that the ball was an official kind of thing, hence why she bothered with a dress and heels, but she didn’t expect Cas to go full-on sharp and smart. The suit he had under his coat was perfect, tailored ideally for his silhouette, and looked so expensive that Meg was sure all of her accessories and the dress wouldn’t come close to match that price.

But the wide smile on Cas’ face assured her that it didn’t matter at all.

Without saying a word, he pulled her in for a kiss that made her knees go weak; God, she would never get used to that. When Cas pulled away, Meg hesitated to open her eyes, not wanting to let go of the precious moment, hoping to stay in this happy little bubble for as long as it was possible.

“Fuck, you look divine,” Cas said, his voice coming off more like an actual moan than anything else. The smirk on his face was more than promising and hell if it didn’t make Meg want to stay in and show Cas exactly how much of an opposite of divine she was.

She had a plan, though, and it required all of them to go out. No exceptions. 

That’s why she gave Cas a smile and reached for her coat, throwing it on and buttoning it up slowly, fixing her hair once she was fully dressed. “I know.” Meg raised her eyebrows, seeing Cas roll his eyes at her confidence.

“Ready?” he asked, holding the door as she took a last look at herself in the mirror. There was no room for error, obviously; even though her looks didn’t matter that much in the grand scheme of things, knowing she looked perfect was more than a confidence booster.  
Meg felt like she was all armed and ready to go for the battle.

“Ready,” she agreed.

***

“He said he’s going to make it, right?” Meg whispered, leaning against the wall, her fingers wrapped tight around the base of the champagne glass. She was probably overreacting; they had only been at the party for half an hour, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that something wasn’t quite right.

Cas nodded with a smile, setting his empty glass back on the nearby table. “Exactly. Don’t worry, though. You’ll introduce us both to your friends, it won’t run away.”

“I know. But you also know how impatient I am.” She tilted the glass and downed the rest of the liquid, her gaze locked with Cas when the delicious burn flowed down her throat. “If push comes to shove, I’m gonna kick Jimmy’s ass for leaving us hanging,” she added after swallowing the champagne.

Cas laughed, running his hand through his hair, making the ends stick out in all directions. “It’ll work out. Promise.”

“Okay.” Meg shrugged, trying to play it off cool. Fortunately, she didn’t have to say anything else as Ruby and Sam came into Meg’s view, weaving through the crowd to each them. “Or, you can be the first to get to know my twisted almost sister.” She grinned, pulling Ruby into a hug once she reached them with Sam.

“It’s going to work out,” Ruby whispered into her ear, pulling away with a soft smile on her face.

Meg gave her a nod, thanking for the fact she always had her back, frowning when she saw Cas and Sam hugging, too. “And what’s that about?” she let out, watching the scene in front of her with endless curiosity.

Sam grinned at her, giving Cas a pat on the back before they departed. “I had no idea you were talking about this Cas. We haven’t seen each other in years.”

“That’s true,” Cas said, his arm coming around Meg’s waist. “We knew each other for a bit, then were pushed separate ways, because of some things.”

“No need to be enigmatic, Cas.” Sam smiled, but there was something off in his expression. “Dad moved out of the town when our mom died. Said he couldn’t stand to be there without her, and, since we were little, there was nothing we could do about it.”

Ruby blinked a few times, clearly surprised. “You didn’t say anything, Sam.”

“There was no need to.” He shrugged, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face. “Besides, I would tell you at some point anyway. This seemed as good of a moment as ever.”

“Well, I didn’t expect it. That’s all,” she admitted, clearing her throat. “At least some introductions are out of the way, huh?”

Meg smiled. “Exactly. I mean, you know Clarence too, but rather as Professor Novak than just Cas.”

“And I prefer to be just Cas,” he butted in, making them all laugh. He extended his hand toward Ruby and gave her a gentle handshake, still smiling. “Keep up the precedence in class, though.”

“You got this.” Ruby nodded, leaning against Sam. “Where’s your carbon copy, though? Meg said he was going to be here, too.”

Cas sighed, faking annoyance. “Jimmy’s a dick most of the time so the fact he’s running late doesn’t surprise me at all. I actually expected it to happen.”

“That explains it, then.” Ruby agreed, entwining her fingers with Sam’s. She looked like she wanted to say something more, opening her mouth a bit, but clearly decided against it, staying silent.

The tension running through Meg’s veins made her want to do something; anything, only if she could make herself a bit busy. Fortunately, when there was a will, there was always a way.

“Wanna dance, Clarence? It’s not like we have anything else to do other than get drunk and I don’t necessarily want that, thanks very much.” She cut herself off, realising that her rambling turned on.

Even if Cas noticed the change in her behavior, he didn’t say a word. “Of course.”

With a wide smile, he led her out to the dancefloor, swiftly manoeuvring them both in between couples dancing. They joined the crowd and Meg relaxed in Cas’ hold, feeling her body drift toward his like a magnet, his close presence being enough to calm her nerves.

They danced for what felt like hours and Meg was having the time of her life. Jimmy and her plan kept drifting farther away from her head with every glass of champagne downed, the idea only coming back to her when Cas stopped dancing, making her turn around.

“Look who’s here,” he whispered into her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

Meg’s gaze fell over the entrance to the room, her heart skipping a beat when she noticed Jimmy coming in. His smile was breathtaking as he caught her gaze and there was no denying how big of a weight was lifted from her heart at the mere sight of him.  
Maybe, there was a chance for her plan to work out, after all?

His suit was exactly the same like Cas’; even the way his hair was styled and the type of tie he had on resembled perfectly Cas’ and Meg couldn’t help but wonder what was the reason for that. Did they agree on the same outfit for some particular reason or was it only a coincidence?

Meg swayed from side the side with Cas behind her as Jimmy made his way toward them both, still smiling. “Though you weren’t going to make it,” she said once Jimmy was close enough to hear her and the chuckle he let out made her heart jump again.

She couldn’t deny the effect they both had on her, not anymore.

“No way I would miss New Year’s Eve with you two,” he responded, clearing his throat. Once he extended his hand, Cas took a step to the side and transferred Meg into his brother’s arms, leaving her slightly confused at the turn of events.

She had an inkling feeling that something was up in the air and she couldn’t wait to find out what it was exactly.

Letting out a content sigh, Meg stepped closer toward Jimmy, his stare fixed firmly on her as they danced. His grip was strong as he twirled her around, assuring her he completely got her, yet gentle, raising goosebumps on her uncovered skin. Black strapless dress with cut out back was proving to be an extremely amazing idea so far; at least one thing was going exactly according to her plan.

“What’s up with the suits?” Meg let out when the song changed to a slower one, making it possible for them to take a breather and talk without shouting. Cas was leaning against a wall in the corner of the room, watching closely their every step, but when Meg waved him over, he stayed where he was, shaking his head.

Why didn’t he want to dance with her again?

“With the suits?” Jimmy let out a chuckle, leaning forward, his lips brushing against Meg’s ear. “Makes it possible for us both to do this,” he said, trailing his lips down the curve of her jaw, mapping her skin like he wanted to learn it by heart.

Breath caught in Meg’s throat when Jimmy’s fingertips danced across her back, right on the display, for everyone to see. But he was right; no one even batted an eye at the sight and it was clear that, thanks to the fact they both were wearing the same suit, they could both pass as Cas.

Clearly, they had it all planned out.

“So, what’s the deal here?” Meg wondered out loud, hoping her voice didn’t sound half as desperate as she found herself being. “What are you trying to do?”

She felt Jimmy smile against her skin, a low chuckle following the action. “Don’t pretend you don’t know.” His breath fanned over her skin and Meg couldn’t be more thankful for how close he was holding her to his body. She was already feeling dizzy from all of it. “We came up with a solution for one problem, you know?”

Meg licked her lips, squeezing Jimmy’s fingers tight, grounding herself to reality. “Yeah? What problem?”

“Well, me and Cas? We always used to share, no matter what it was or who,” he whispered, spinning Meg around once, pulling her back with the next beat. His body was flush against hers, the smell of his cologne drifting into her nose, rich and so different from Cas, but still incredible. “And there’s one situation that makes us want to share, but we need someone’s opinion on it first.”

“What do you need to have an opinion on?” Meg continued, shooting Cas a wink once he came into her field of vision. He responded in the same way, clearly pleased with himself. There was no way Meg could hide the blush rising on her cheeks; besides, she could blame it on champagne. “Maybe I can help?” she offered, batting her eyelashes almost innocently.

“I know you can,” he grinned, starting to walk toward the door. She followed without a second thought, the trust she had put in Cas clearly transferring onto Jimmy, too. Well, what else was new, right? “I do,” he added, shooting her another smile.

They walked out of the ballroom and into the mostly empty corridor, the sound of Meg’s heels clicking against the tiled surface echoing in the vast space. Her heart was thudding in her chest as she tried to focus on something else than the thoughts running through her head, but it didn’t work very well.

There was no running away from the predictions and scheming her mind was going through.

After they rounded the corner, Jimmy pushed open the first door on the right, and gestured for Meg to come inside, letting go of her hand for a beat. As much as she didn’t want to let him go, she forced herself to go through whatever he had planned anyway. She looked around when she went past the door, her gaze stopping at Cas sitting on the chair in the corner of the room.

Meg smiled, crossing the distance between her and Cas in a few strides. “Hey there, Clarence.” She didn’t bother to keep the flirt off her voice.

He grinned back, getting up slowly, his fingers running over the edge of the smooth table when Jimmy closed the door. “Hey there, beautiful.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Jimmy walked up to them, his smile wide when Meg’s cheeks heated up. She was used to many things, but not two people complimenting her at once; no matter how right they were, it was still something new. “Divine,” he whispered, walking to sit on the other side of the table.

“Is that your line or Cas’? He said the same thing when he picked me up,” Meg said, her eyebrows raised just the slightest bit.

Jimmy shrugged, an amused expression painted on his face. “Hard to say. It’s as much mine as Cas’. Like I said, sharing.”

“Nothing better than that, huh?” Meg smirked, leaning against the table, shivering at the cold shooting through her body when her skin made contact with the cold wood. “Sharing, I mean?”

“Exactly.” Cas agreed, entwining their fingers together. The little touch was enough for Meg to hold her breath as she waited for what was going to happen next. “That’s why we wanted to talk about something important.”

Meg couldn’t hold back a chuckle, having trouble pretending she didn’t know what all of it was about anymore. The twins looked at her, shocked, but she shook her head, still smiling. “I’m not laughing my ass off because of what you want to talk about, no, no way. The thing is, I set up this whole mess specifically to talk to you about the same thing.”

“Oh.” Jimmy let out, his eyes a bit wide, but not shocked to the bone. “That makes things a lot easier.”

“It certainly does,” Cas added, clearing his throat. “But, don’t you think we should go over this anyway? You know, just in case something’s not clear.”

Meg stopped herself from rolling her eyes as Cas trailed his fingers up her arm, not quite tickling, rather caressing her skin. She leaned into his touch like a cat, enjoying the simple gesture a lot. “Definitely. The more clear, the better.”

“That’s what I thought.” Cas smiled, pulling his fingers away from her arm. “Jimmy, what’s our deal here?”

“Long story short? Going back to the good old times,” Jimmy started, running his hand through his hair as he talked. “Me and Cas getting back together, with you in it, too. As long as you’re up for it, obviously.”

Meg nodded, sighing. “Obviously.”

She pretended to think the matter through for a moment, seeing the impatience in Cas and Jimmy’s gestures; the way they feet kept tapping on the floor, the way their fingers strummed against anything that was the closest, in a rhythm that nobody but they knew.

“I bet my ass you want to know what my decision is so badly,” Meg began, starting to walk away from the twins, feeling their gazes set on her. “Want to be sure where to go from here, what to do next-” she cut off as she turned around, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Neither of them said a word, so Meg decided to continue, to torment them a little bit longer. She thought they deserved it a little bit, at least, for keeping her in the dark.

“You know, there’s so many ways I could go here,” she pondered, keeping on pacing around the room. “I could tell you I can only choose one of you.” She noticed Jimmy’s hands forming into fists, his knuckles turning white with every second passing. “I could say I can’t be with any of you, actually.” Meg added, watching the way Cas bit his lip; she was sure he could already taste blood.

She sighed again, slowly turning toward them both and taking step after step toward the table Jimmy and Cas were sitting at. Their gazes were hopeful, the smiles on their faces tight and reserved.

It was the best moment to end their misery.

“Though, I don’t think I can get rid of you.” Meg admitted, watching the smiles widen on their faces. “Either of you, to be honest.”

“Really?” the words made it past Cas’ lips, but it almost seemed like it wasn’t his intention. The expression on his face clearly indicated he didn’t want them to come out yet.

Meg nodded slowly, extending her hands toward them both, waiting anxiously for their action this time. “Really. I want us to be a thing, however you want to call it.”

When Cas and Jimmy’s fingers closed around hers, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, allowing a full smile to take over her features. The smiles she got in response both had the strength of a thousand suns, beautiful and radiant, making her heart’s rhythm stutter.

Clearly, seemed like her plan worked out without even happening, but there was no way she was going to complain. No way at all.


End file.
